How to make edits on a Hell Character list
To start making a template for buddies, you may need to add in another template called the Parent Tab Template. However, this is only for main characters. Notice *If possible, please do not write a very short sentence on each Category. This is not wikipedia whereby a short paragraph to intoduce the character is needed. Try to write as much as possible. *If the character the editor is editing does not have enough evidence to showcase a particular category, it is first placed to the Trivia section and once there are enough prove.evidence to link it to a section, it is required to be moved to the appropriate section. On the case of no evidence to prove that a particular section at all, then the editor do not need to place the category. Main Category : Character Overview This page is solely made for a brief introduction to the character. A short summary of the the character is best give here. Sub-Category : Appearance This is where the editor's have to give a description of the character. The order of writing follows as this : General Overview of facial features and body structure. General Overview of clothing styles Other misc things commonly featured (for example, the character is most commonly shown to have an object or something) Sub-Category : Personality This is the part where the editor needs to write up about the chracteristics of the chracter in the story like what type of behavior the chratcer have and needs to point out subtle hints and other things to further tell viewers the "hidden" or "true" personality of the character. Finding the "hidden" personalities of the charcter is considered difficult so if one cannot find any, then just leave it there. However, do note that words like "Tsundere" or "Yangire" are not accepted in this category. Main/Sub Category : Abilities This category , depending on the format of the charcter page can be changed accordingly. If the abilities' section is short and only requires one or two paragraphs, it will be in Sub-Categories. If it's longer than that, it'll be moved to Main Categories with the following description(s): Sub-Category B : Intelligence This is to basically write up on how intellingent the character is and the editor needs to show evidence (Example: Chapter refernce) to back up the claim. Sub-Category B : Hagoromo/Capturing Skills This is exclusive only to TWGOK wiki. This basically needs the editor to illustrate how powerful the said character is at capturing Escaped Spirits/Goddesses. However, unlike the Buddies' version of it, the editor also needs to specify how good the character's usage of hagoromo and spells the character has. Furthermore, any other skills related to capturing needs to be placed in this section too. (for example,Haqua's skill with her scythe of testament and Nora's skill of her weapons are also placed here.) Like many other categories the editor needs to show evidence (Example: Chapter refernce) to back up the claim. And also, the editor can also point out mistakes/weaknesses in this page. Sub-Category B : Domestic Abilities This is expanded into its own category on Hell Character pages only. This basically shows how good the particular character is with doing house-hold chores, cooking etc. Like many other categories the editor needs to show evidence (Example: Chapter refernce) to back up the claim. And also, the editor can also point out mistakes/weaknesses in this page. Sub-Category B : Others Any other skills or abilities not mentioned in the 3 categories before will be placed here. Main Category: Trivia *For trivia formats, only a bullet list is accpeted *As such, one just have to write up fun facts and other misc things for something to pass by *This is also one of the few times where a single sentence can be accpeted. Main Category : Quotes *(Like the Trivia Category,) "One must use the Italic format for quotes and name the character who spoke the quote to at the front." (Then, the editor needs to place the chapter and page for the quote taken unless it is from the anime)